Escape!
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: After their battle against the Clan of Midnight, Dark Pit is injured drastically. A worried Dark Patrisha takes him to the Castle Town Doctor to nurse him back to health. When Dark Pit regains consciousness, he begins to act differently towards Dark Patrisha. She has only one option: Escape!


Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez got injured during the battle against Xiao, the Leader of the Clan of Midnight, by protecting Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson. The Werewolf Princess was holding the Dark Angel in her arms, both covered in Dark Pit's Blood.

 _What should I dae?_ she thought. _He shielded me… His wounds… Although I healed him, he won't knock up…_

Dark Patrisha's older cousin, Dark Link "Yami" Avalon, walked over to his little cousin and his best friend.

"Kage!" he said. "Let's take him somewhere safe! Seems he got hit in the head, and I don't think we can do much by ourselves."

Dark Patrisha looked down at the unconscious Dark Angel before looking back up at her cousin.

"…Okay," she agreed.

 _What am I gonna dae?_ she thought. _What if Kuro doesn't open his eyes…_

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Medical Clinic)

Dark Link and Dark Patrisha brought Dark Pit to Dr. Borville. Dr. Borville was reluctant to help them at first, but when Dark Patrisha and Dark Link announced that they were a part of the Avalon Family, he changed his mind and got to examining the Dark Angel.

Dark Patrisha and Dark Link waited on the couch until Dr. Borville came into the room to announce what he discovered.

"I did several examinations on him and it seems he's merely fainted," he said. "Fatigue got a hold of him so we should let him have a good rest."

"Ah," Dark Patrisha said, tearing up. "Ezthar, God Of Miracles!"

"Your face turned paler than usual when you came bursting in here," Shaman Renado Ekas said. "What were you thinking about?… You're such a worrywart, Tamantha."

"But I–" Dark Patrisha argued. "His chevy chase turned really blue and I thought he was dying! Of course I'd be worried!"

They all calmed down when they heard Dark Pit groan and saw him slowly open his eyes. Dark Link and Dark Patrisha beamed in happiness and rushed over to him.

"Kuro!" Dark Patrisha smiled, beaming. "Zepher, God Of Miracles, yeh're awake!"

Dark Pit looked at her with an emotionless expression. While Dark Link noticed, Dark Patrisha didn't and continued to talk to her friend.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "It was because of me…"

Dark Patrisha finally noticed the expression on Dark Pit's face.

"Are yeh okay?" she asked. "Is summat hurting yeh?"

Dark Pit kept the same expression, which concerned everyone. The Avalon cousins became worried that Dark Pit wasn't all there yet.

"…Kuro?" Dark Patrisha said. "What's pete tong?"

Dark Pit rolled over on his side, not responding. The Avalon cousins frowned and looked down, saddened by this.

"Guess he doesn't feel better yet…" Dark Patrisha sighed.

"…Hey," Dark Link said. "Don't you think there's something a bit odd?"

"Maybe he developed short-term memory loss," Dr. Borville smirked. "That would be interesting."

Dark Patrisha growled aggressively at the creepy-looking man.

"Don't say such weird things, Dr. Borville!" she snapped, her fangs bared.

Dr. Borville instantly shut up, remembering that he was dealing with Supernatural Beings. Dark Pit sat up and Dark Link decided to make sure that Dr. Borville's joke was just that.

"Kuro," he said. "Do you know who we are?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"…Yeah," he answered.

"How about me?" Dark Link asked.

"You're Dark Link "Yami" Avalon," he said.

Dark Link grabbed Dark Patrisha by her hair and showed her to Dark Pit.

"And her?" he asked.

Dark Pit just stared at her for a short moment before answering.

"…Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson," he said.

Dark Patrisha smiled brightly.

"Geez," she said. "I almost got worried there for a moment."

Dark Link smiled and chuckled.

"You were just dazed," he said. "Weren't you?"

"Oi, I'll go get yeh summat to drink!" Dark Patrisha said. "Yeh must be thirsty, right? Since yeh just woke up–"

Dark Pit grabbed Dark Patrisha by her hand and pulled her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her, confusing the young werewolf.

"Ha–" Dark Patrisha gasped. "Eh? What? Kuro…"

"Don't leave my side," Dark Pit ordered.

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha asked, confused.

Dark Pit didn't answer her. He leaned down and gave her a rough kiss, surprising everybody.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Lost Woods)

Dark Patrisha was hiding in the Lost Woods behind a bunch of rocks with Dark Link standing nearby, talking to her.

"They reexamined him again," Dark Link said. "And it seems that powerful blow to his head caused him to lose his senses."

"So what are yeh saying?!" Dark Patrisha asked, embarrassed.

"Exactly what I just said," Dark Link replied. "Looks like his memory is affected and his sense of reason. Something like this can happen. Kuro's usual demeanor is serious, quiet, calm, and collected. Now he's showing a side of him that he's kept to himself. Nobody can stop him now. He's following his heart. It seems that he's acting only on instinct, don't you agree?"

Dark Patrisha peeked out from behind the rock.

"So… then," she stammered. "He…He…He wanted to dae summat fancy that to me?!"

"So it seems," Dark Link smiled.

Dark Patrisha gasped, blushing.

"And I thought he was supposed to be my best mate!" she said.

"It's really not a surprise you know," Dark Link said.

Dark Patrisha looked at him, confused.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Kuro always kept those feelings to himself," Dark Link said. "The thought of separation from you made him prepare for the possibility of never seeing you again. Because we're talking Kuro, I don't think he ever once thought to cast aside his feelings for you. But you guys reunited. And he seemed more happy and relaxed near you."

Dark Link chuckled and smiled.

"I thought that he would explode from it all one day," he said. "It's because he likes you, Kage."

Dark Patrisha gave Dark Link a look.

"…Yami," she said. "Yeh know quite well…"

"Actually," he laughed. "I think you're the only one who _**DOESN'T**_ know."

"Are yeh serious?" Dark Patrisha gasped, blushing.

Dark Link smiled and nodded.

"So, c'mon, Kage," he said. "Go along with this matter about Kuro, okay?"

"Doddle for yeh to say," Dark Patrisha sighed. "Honestly, Yami, whose side are yeh on?"

Dark Link smirked mischievously.

"Hmm…" he replied. "…Did you hate being kissed by Kuro?"

Dark Patrisha looked surprised by the question before she sighed.

"No…" she answered. "How dae I say this…"

Dark Link looked back at her, still smirking.

"…If it was any other bloke, I would've punched him," Dark Patrisha said, hiding behind the rock again. "But I won't forgive him for doing that in front of everybody! Never!"

 _Oh._ Dark Link thought. _That's why…_

Dark Link heard some rustling in the trees and turned around to see what it was.

"Ah!" he said. "Kuro's coming!"

"Dammit!" Dark Patrisha said, hiding behind the rock again. "I hae to stay hidden…"

"Judging by how he's walking, he already knows where you are," Dark Link said.

Dark Patrisha looked around for a way to escape.

"How on Maotune can yeh be so certain?" she asked.

Dark Link chuckled.

"Since we were little," he said. "Kuro has always been good at finding you~ Like when we would play Hide-and-Seek. I wonder if they finished checking-up on him."

Dark Patrisha used her Super Glide and flew away from the scene.

"Wow, that's so cool, Kage!" he said, impressed. "You're flying!"

Dark Pit walked over to Dark Link, causing him to turn and face him.

"Where's Tappy?" he asked. "She was just here, right?"

 _She also flew here…_ Dark Link thought. _Although it's a little high…_

He giggled and pointed in the direction Dark Patrisha flew away in.

"She went that way," Dark Link answered.

Dark Pit turned in the direction that Dark Link directed him.

"Got it," he said.

"You know," Dark Link said. "You would've found her without my help, right?"

Dark Pit looked back at Dark Link briefly before jumping of the medium-sized cliff.

"Yeah," he answered. "Maybe."

He ran off in the direction Dark Patrisha went.

 _It's only a matter of time before he gets her…_ Dark Link thought.

" _Honestly, Yami," Dark Patrisha said. "Whose side are yeh on?"_

"If this was hopeless, I would be on Kage's side…" Dark Link answered.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Terrestrial Cave)

Dark Patrisha panted as she entered her childhood cave. It was her home before she moved into the City of Smashville. The move was hard on her, but her parents made them the wealthiest family on the planet, so they were all fanatically secure for all eternity.

 _Here…_ she thought. _I don't think he'll find me here. I managed to make quite a distance. Ah! Dooze! Why is this happening?! What should I dae to make him come back to his senses?!_

Just then, the barricade that Dark Patrisha had created had broken down by Dark Pit's foot. Dark Patrisha had nowhere to run, but that didn't stop her from trying. She ran away until she was cornered in the back of the cave.

"I've finally found you…" he said, threateningly. "Tappy."

 _He's mad!_ Dark Patrisha thought.

"Why the heck are yeh suddenly–" she asked.

"Ran here for?" Dark Pit asked.

"Why did yeh follow me?" she asked, crying.

"If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have had to," Dark Pit snapped. "I thought I told you to always stay beside me…"

Dark Patrisha was petrified with fear of the Dark Angel. She was crying.

 _Scary!_ she thought.

"Don't go and disappear on me like that!" he ordered. "Stay where I can always see you! If you run away again, I won't ever forgive and forget."

"W-Why–" Dark Patrisha stammered. "What's with yeh?! It's my business on what I dae! Why has it come to this?!"

Dark Pit towered over Dark Patrisha, despite being shorter than her.

"Huh?" he asked. "Because I like you."

"Fancy… me?!" she gasped. "Yami, what yeh said… is true!"

Dark Pit became confused.

"Why are you talking about Yami all of a sudden?" he asked.

He leaned in close to Dark Patrisha's ear.

"We're together now, aren't we?" he whispered. "You shouldn't be thinking about anything else… Now that you're here, vow that you'll always be with me. I don't wanna ever be separated again."

 _Who…_ she thought. _Who is this? This is Kuro?_

"Even if you don't promise me," he said, still close to her ear. "I won't ever let you go."

 _The Kuro I know is quiet, calm, collected, and mature._ Dark Patrisha thought. _He's cool, but sometimes he can be bleedin' mean. I don't know this Kuro. Is this really him? Somehow…_

"Tappy…" Dark Pit whimpered, hugging her tightly. "Tappy."

 _He's fancy a big dog who wants attention…_ she thought. _With a voice that weak… Did he feel this way for yonks? I was the only one who didn't know…_

Dark Patrisha gave in and hugged him back, pressing his face in the cleavage of her E-cups, surprising Dark Pit.

 _Ah._ she thought. _He_ **DOES** _gander bloody adorable right now… Reasons are quite questioning, but Kuro's reason is also amazing._

Dark Pit decided to stake his claim and ripped Dark Patrisha's shirt in half right down the middle. It revealed that she was very thin for being 6'11", but also very muscular. She had pectoral muscles, abs, biceps, and more.

 _What the boff?!_ Dark Patrisha thought. _My clothes!_

"Kuro, yeh klaxon!" she snapped. "I can't change into the forms Master Sora taught me anymore!"

Dark Pit shrugged.

"It's fine because I'll protect you," he said. "Besides, my patience has reached its limit."

Dark Patrisha became confused.

"What are yeh…" she asked.

"I wanna have sex with you," Dark Pit said.

Dark Patrisha shook her head, red with embarrassment.

"I didn't expect to hear summat fancy that from yeh, Kuro," she said. "Is that all yeh usually think about?"

"I think about you every day, night, and every moment of my life," he said, proceeding to stake his claim.

"Kuro, stop it!" she wailed. "I… I mean it! Ah! Dammit! Kuro!"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

Dark Pit woke up groggy to Dark Patrisha and Dark Link staring at him. He felt like something happened, but he didn't bother to think too much of it.

"Ku-Kuro?" Dark Patrisha smiled. "How are yeh feeling?"

"Uhh…" he replied. "…Is this my house? My head hurts… Have I been asleep?"

He then remembered everything that happened in the battle.

"Ah," he said. "That's right. I protected Tappy."

Dark Link beamed.

"Oh!" he said. "Have you recovered?"

"What?" Dark Pit asked, confused.

Dark Link grabbed his cousin and shoved her forward to see how Dark Pit would react.

"Okay," he said. "So what do you think of this?"

Dark Pit looked at Dark Patrisha, who was smiling nervously. Dark Pit shrugged.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "It's just Tappy."

"Aah~" Dark Link smiled. "Seems you've recovered from your shock treatment."

Dark Pit became confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh," Dark Link chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

He turned to the door to give Dark Patrisha and Dark Pit some alone time.

"I'll go make us some Rose Petal Tea, okay?" he said.

"Oh," Dark Patrisha said. "Okay."

Dark Pit just felt confused.

"What's going on…" he asked.

Dark Patrisha felt upset and turned around to face him.

"…Yeh feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dark Pit nodded. "There's nothing wrong. You treated me right away, didn't you? I'm sorry."

Dark Patrisha shook her head.

"No…" she said. "I should be the one apologizing. Thank yeh for saving me… again…"

 _The usual Kuro._ Dark Patrisha thought. _The one who keeps to himself. Which one is the_ **REAL** _Kuro?_

"Geez," Dark Pit chuckled. "It seems that danger is always following you. Bravery is fine and all, but we should be more careful during our battles."

"…Aye," Dark Patrisha replied.

"It's a good thing I was with you this time," he smirked. "But there will be occasions where I won't be."

 _Even though yesterday, yeh said we weren't ever gonna be apart._ Dark Patrisha thought.

"Hn," she replied, looking down, heartbroken.

Dark Pit immediately noticed that something was bothering her and became concerned.

"…Why the long face, Tappy?" he asked. "You tall, skinny fleabag."

 _Because I know…_ she thought. _That yeh fancy me._

"…U…" she sniffled.

Dark Patrisha fell to her knees and put her face in the covers of the bed and began to sob.

"Waah!" she sobbed.

"Tappy?" he asked, concerned. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"My mind is all knobbed up…" she wept.

"Do you have a headache?" he asked, feeling her forehead for a fever. "I think you should lie down and rest."

 _Why didn't I dislike it?_ she thought.

"It's because of yeh…" Dark Patrisha answered.

Dark Pit didn't understand that.

"Eh?" he asked.

Dark Patrisha wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"How long hae yeh been hiding it from me?" she snapped.

"What?" Dark Pit replied, confused.

Dark Patrisha became angry that Dark Pit forgot everything about himself and her.

"When will yeh just bloody tell me?!" she snapped, tearing up again. "And how come yeh forgot about me, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Dark Pit asked, confused. "What did you and Yami talk about while I slept?"

Dark Patrisha glared at him and climbed onto the bed.

"Explain to me…" Dark Pit said.

He was interrupted by Dark Patrisha slamming her lips onto his. It was only for a few seconds until she pulled away and sighed.

"If only yeh could remember," she sniffled. "With this, we ring it up even!"

She ran out of the room, crying to herself.

"What…" Dark Pit asked, placing his fingers upon his lips. "Was that about…"


End file.
